A brand new start
by FilAng3l
Summary: She leaves to find a new life... and hopes to find love, peace and happiness along the way. GCR all the way! a little NS COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI! Spoilers: none A/N: Hope you'll like it! Summary: She leaves to find a new life... and hopes to find love, peace and happiness along the way.  
  
Title: A brand new start  
  
Chapter 1: I guess this is good-bye  
  
It was a really, really slow night. The kind that makes you wonder if there's a conference being held some where out in the dessert for all the criminals and to those who are attempting to do one – the only reason you could come up to besides that maybe there's a party in heaven that's why the angel of death is too busy to bother to take a visit in Las Vegas.  
  
Shift is almost over; Nick, Sara, Warrick, Greg and Catherine were all seated at the break room laughing their heart out with the crazy stories they've been talking about for hours now.  
  
"Oh God...I'm definitely gonna miss this" said Catherine catching her breath from laughing. And all of a sudden the room turned quiet. The smiles faded away. Catherine regretted saying it the minute she had, she didn't mean to say her thoughts out loud. "Oh god... I'm a sorry guys, I didn't mean to say it out loud. Hey come on, please don't cry."  
  
"But Catherine why do you have to leave?" asked Nick.  
  
Catherine didn't know how to answer that. All she knows is that she has to leave, she needs to have a life, she wants to be happy, and how could she be happy if she goes away from Gil? But then again, Gil Grissom the source of her joy is also the source of her pain. A few months ago she and Gil went to her apartment, Gil just drank orange juice while she got drunk, enough for her to gather enough courage and be able to declare to him her love but not enough for her to forget about it.  
  
Since that night Grissom has been distant to her, they rarely make eye contact and to the rare occasions that they did, she feel as if her heart is being shattered into pieces. She can't concentrate on work, she can't sleep coz she fears to dream about him and wake up. She can't even close her eyes coz she sees him. She haven't felt any peace nor happiness, every time she smiles, it's just a smile... when she laughs with her team and her daughter that's it coz deep inside she's hurting whether she admit it or not even if she tries to ignore it, coz when she's all alone, all she feels are the things she just want to forget.  
  
Catherine just lowered her gaze to the floor. She couldn't bare looking at her team. After a long period of silence Catherine raise her gaze and spoke, "I just have to get myself back"  
  
"Where are you going?" Warrick managed to ask as he tried to cough to hide the sobs.  
  
"I'm not telling"  
  
"Well will you at least tell us when you are going to leave? So maybe we could have lunch or dinner or breakfast... before you go. And of course so we could say good bye"  
  
"Sara, that's the exact reason why I'm not telling you... I hate good bye's"  
  
"That's not fair!" said Sara in a childish tone as she crossed her arms to her chest.  
  
Though she and Catherine weren't exactly the best of friends and there have been a lot of times in which they piss each other off but she has always looked at her like 'their' mom. She knows that if Catherine leaves nothing in the lab will ever be the same. Sara wasn't even aware of it but tears were starting to form in her eyes. Nick has been trying to control him self from crying and has managed to stop him self from sobbing but the tears kept falling. Greg on the other hand didn't bother to stop him self. Yes it is embarrassing to let others see you cry but that's the least of his concerns right now... Catherine has always been the maternal figure even though she flirts a lot, she loves the team very much even Greg.... and they love her too.  
  
"But how will we know when to prepare for you leaving?"  
  
"Well you all look prepared already" Catherine replied as she tried to lighten up the mood and brush the tears from Greg's eyes who is sitting right beside her.  
  
"That's not funny Cath" said Nick  
  
"I won't tell any of you the date the time or where I'm going. One of this days when you guys arrive for shift and I'm late... it means I'm not coming"  
  
"Well what if you just got stuck with traffic or something!"  
  
"Greg! I've been coming in an hour early coz I'm finishing my work. So if I'm a minute late you all know what that means. Now don't you guys worry coz as soon as I get settled I'm going to call and inform you guys"  
  
"And Grissom? Have you told him yet?" asked Warrick  
  
"I already gave my resignation to the sheriff... Grissom will be receiving his letter the next night after my absence."  
  
There was another silence in the room. "Hey come on guys, let's have break fast! My treat!" she said as she stood up and smiled. Sara and Greg stood up to hug her, so did Warrick and Nick.  
  
The next shift.... every body arrived 2 hours earlier.  
  
Nick is pacing back and forth in the break room. "Jesus Nick! You're giving me a headache!" Sara complained.  
  
"Why isn't she here yet?"  
  
"Well the shift doesn't start in, let me see..." Sara glanced at her watch, "An hour. Oh God! She's suppose to be here by now!" Sara stood up and paced the room just like Nick.  
  
"Could you guys PLEASE take a sit!" said Warrick.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Grissom entered the break room to find three CSI's pacing back and forth who seemed oblivious to his presence. "Are you guys okay?" he asked to stop the three from pacing. The three were still deep in thought they looked worried and sad at the same time, "Warrick! Nick! Sara!" he called and finally succeeded to get their attention. "What's happening with the three of you?"  
  
"Uhh.. Nothing. Just. Have a lot in mind."  
  
"What ever you say Nick!" he said as he left the break room.  
  
"Okay, it's time" Grissom called as he went in 30 minutes later. Sara sank in her sit with her head bowing and gaze in the floor. Nick turned his back facing the coffee maker his hands are on the table using it as support. Warrick leaned on the wall as he closed his eyes. Grissom took a minute to look at every one's expression. Greg barged in the break room.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked catching his breath. As his eyes searched the break room and find her not there, he looked at the clock; she's already 10 minutes late. He looked at Warrick. Warrick nodded to confirm Greg's questioning eyes. Warrick slowly bends his knees and sank to sit to where he is standing. Greg slammed his hand to the door; he hid his face in his arms that is now against the door.  
  
"What's happening? And where's Catherine?" Grissom asked confused.  
  
.........The next night.....  
  
Grissom entered the break room where every one is; he stood there and got every body's attention.  
  
"Is this why you were all sad last night?" Grissom asked raising a white paper in front of them. Nick nodded.  
  
"You all knew that she was leaving last night?"  
  
"All we knew is that she's leaving... she never told any of us when or where she's going" Sara explained in a lonely voice  
  
"I see" he said his expression still as calm as possible. He is hurting so much inside but he is hiding it. It is so hard to hide the emotions he is feeling right now. Catherine left she left just like that... and every one knew... except him.  
  
"I see? That's all you can say!" Warrick raged.  
  
"Well what else could I say?"  
  
"Oh yeah that's right... sorry I forgot that you couldn't really say anything!" Warrick shot back.  
  
"Well what do you guys want me to say?"  
  
"I don't know maybe something more HUMAN" said Nick.  
  
"Guys! Do you think she'll appreciate this if she's here?"  
  
"Well that's it Greg, she isn't." with that Sara stood up and out the door with Warrick and Nick. Greg stood up when the three has left, he was about to leave the break room, then he turned around to face Grissom and said, "I'm sorry about that, they have been holding back their tears theirs no other way for them to express it."  
  
Grissom was left alone, he opened the letter and read it probably for the hundredth time. He still couldn't believe it... he is hoping to see a 'PS: I'll be back in a week' but every time he reads it, it never does instead it says:  
  
Dear Grissom,  
  
Sorry if this has to end like this, by the time you get my letter I'm already gone. I have given my letter of resignation to the sheriff days ago, and he has accepted it. Anyways, I just wrote this so that we'll have closure, I just want to say good-bye. I left to have a fresh new start, a new life a new job and hopefully I'll find peace and happiness along the way. And well, I guess this is good-bye Grissom.  
  
Catherine 


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: No I still don't own them! Spoilers: None A/N: Thanks to Emily from graveshiftcsi for beta! And to all GCR fans check this site out www.graveshiftcsi.com - this site is filled with remarkable GCR stories! Chapter 2: The Changes Catherine has always cared for them, and she knew that they'd probably go nuts worrying about her, so after a week she sent a letter to Warrick to tell him and everybody else that she was fine –– but the letter had no return address, so her location was and is still unknown. It has been one long year since Catherine left. Even now, no one knows where her or her daughter are. A lot of things have changed since Catherine left. In first 4 months of her absence, Grissom became more closed off than ever before, turning to alcohol for consolation. He had lost his hope and will to live, but Warrick, Greg, Nick and Sara would not let him end everything. They'd lost their 'mom' already, and they couldn't bear the thought of losing their 'dad' as well. But they never blamed Catherine for it, although they knew that she was the reason. They argued amongst themselves countless times about her motives, always ending on the fact that they couldn't blame her for wanting to have a life. But the know as well that if this continues, Grissom would continue his downward spiral, and since Catherine was gone, it was their job to talk to him. After the four of them talked to a very disconcertingly lost Grissom, he started to go back to normal, little by little. Soon, he appeared better than he was before, his silence and almost hermit-like qualities replaced by more social habits, loosening up once in a while to show his team that he cared. Greg goes to the field once in a while, but it turns out that he really prefers to be left in his own little kingdom, where he only deals with blood on swabs, and not on walls. They've hired two new CSI's since Catherine's departure; Ramon, who just graduated from Harvard and is top of his class, and Margot –– she's been a CSI for 17 years in San Francisco and has now transferred to Vegas. Nick has finally come to his senses and spilled his guts, declaring his love for Sara. He has learned a valuable lesson since Catherine left; he saw what happened to Grissom and told himself that he didn't want that to happen to him. He figured it was better to just spill his guts than to regret not doing so. She loves him too, but she hasn't told him yet. She's had lots of guy issues in the past. All of them learned a lot when Catherine left. They still have fun and do things that made them happy, just like what Catherine wanted them to do. But every once in a while when someone is sick, they would remember how Catherine would be reminding them to take their medicine or drink plenty of fluids... they would laugh when those moments crossed their minds. Laughs turned to smiles, then the smiles would fade away and a tear would fall silently, a reminder of things lost. Yes, it has been a year, and they know for a fact that she's gone... but they know that there would come a time that they would see her again –– just like what she had said. Though they have accepted that she isn't there anymore, there are times when they are sitting quietly in the break room that they can hear heels clicking through the hallway. They jump to their seats hoping that a 5'6", strawberry blond-haired woman with a radiant smile on her face would appear... but she never did. = TBC = 


	3. Taking a leave

Chapter 3: Taking a leave  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Sara asked as she entered the break room seeing Warrick fixing his things.  
  
"I'm preparing for a trip"  
  
"Your taking a leave!"  
  
"Yeah, why are you so shocked?"  
  
"Coz I'm taking a leave too."  
  
"Well then I guess the two of us will be gone"  
  
"Hey there!" Nick greeted as he entered the break room  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Sara  
  
"I dropped a letter to Grissom. I'm taking a leave"  
  
"Wait a minute if you're taking a leave, Warrick is taking one and so do I.."  
  
"Well, Grissom won't allow the three of us to go" Warrick finished it off for Sara  
  
"Well then, let's just see who he's going to grant the leave" Nick said confidently  
  
"No one is going any where" Grissom interrupted as he entered the break room  
  
"Why not?" Sara whined  
  
"Remember the multiple homicide on those women?" Grissom asked  
  
"That case was like 5 months ago"  
  
"That's right Warrick and it was unsolved remember?"  
  
"Yea, did they find another lead?" Sara asked  
  
"Actually they found another victim" said Grissom  
  
Before any body could react Greg barged in the break room.  
  
"Hey guys! See you all in 3 weeks okay?" he said happily  
  
"Huh? Why?" asked Sara  
  
"Well duh! I took a leave, I wasn't really sure whether to ask Ecklie or Grissom so I just asked the Sheriff"  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Nick  
  
"Boston"  
  
"Well Greg, we'll see you there"  
  
"Huh??" the four gave Grissom a puzzled look  
  
"The new victims were found in Boston... they want us there"  
  
"But whose going to be left here?" asked Sara  
  
"We all have to be there coz we were the ones who first worked on it. They need all of us there. Margot and Ramon will be left and if they need back up the day shift will cover up"  
  
"Oh okay" Sara said, knowing that they are going to Boston her eyes lit up and so did Nick's and Warrick's.  
  
"Why is it that you guys are taking a leave all at the same time?" Grissom asked suspiciously at the four.  
  
"Uhh.. I don't know, maybe we all just got really tired" Warrick lied, though the first part he is telling the truth he really don't know to why they were all leaving at the same time but seeing how Sara and Nick's eyes lit up at the mention of going to Boston, he is now having an idea.  
  
"Whatever you say. Anyway I have to finish my paper work" said Grissom leaving the break room and headed to his office.  
  
The four looked at each other suspiciously.  
  
"Are you guys taking a leave to go visit Catherine?" asked Sara  
  
Warrick and Nick nodded guiltily.  
  
"She told me on the letter that it's a secret!" said Sara  
  
"Same here"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Well... if we have tried answering our phones then everything would be clearer" said Greg  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Sara, Cath just called me earlier she told me that she's been trying to reach all of us but no one's answering, she's calling to say that we should all talk about on whose going first"  
  
"My bad! I've been trying to finish my paper work that I don't even answer my phone if I don't see the name register on my phone" Sara explained  
  
"Yea me too, I thought that it's just some prank call" Warrick said  
  
"I have been working all this time to finish everything" Nick said  
  
"Well guys... I'm going to vacation! And don't worry, you are still going to Boston so after the case or on your break you guys could sneak out!!" Greg teased.  
  
= TBC = 


	4. Boston

Chapter 4: Boston  
  
Grissom along with Warrick, Sara and Nick arrived at the airport. Grissom was busy talking on the phone with the person whose suppose to pick them up. While the other three were with their bags looking at the cars passing by.  
  
"Guys, isn't that...." Sara trailed off pointing to a silver convertible car. Where a strawberry blonde hair woman wearing shades, beige top, brown fitting pants and boots jumped out the car. Gazing as to where the woman was heading they saw Greg with a duffle bag and lots of other suitcases.  
  
Greg couldn't stop himself from smiling when he saw her.  
  
"Catherine!!" Greg ran towards her as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Why were you late?"  
  
"The first flight was cancelled"  
  
Catherine looked at Greg's bags... "Are you planning on moving here???"  
  
"If you want me too"  
  
Catherine laughed and gave him another hug.  
  
"God I missed you!" she said as she pinched his cheek.  
  
"Mom!!" Greg teased.  
  
"Oh... I missed that too!" she gave him another hug and now she's starting to cry.  
  
Watching the scene before them, Warrick, Sara and Nick are trying their best not to run there to see her coz Grissom might see her and they know that Catherine isn't ready yet. Sara is in her verge of tears on trying to control her self. Warrick is gripping on the handle of his suitcase while Nick's feet has been thumping on the floor.  
  
.... CSI building in Boston.....  
  
"I would like to introduce to you my team" said Jonathan Smith – head of the Boston CSI team grave yard shift.  
  
"This is Michelle" he introduced a African American woman in her 30's with a slender body.  
  
"This is George the youngest on the team"  
  
"This is Alice" - Alice a red head woman in her early 40's; she's Jonathan's sister.  
  
"Harry" – A half Filipino half Chinese man.  
  
Everybody shook their hands and said hi.  
  
"George and Michelle would be helping us in our case." Said Jonathan as Alice gave each of them coffee.  
  
"Alice call her"  
  
"Jonathan are you serious? She's been waiting for this leave, she has worked enough hours to fill 3 years!"  
  
"Alice, we need her in this case"  
  
"But why do I have to make the call ?" Alice asked  
  
"Because.... she's my best friend, we've been friends even before she left home, which will mean that I know her. That's why I have to find myself an armour, a shield and body guards to save my life"  
  
"Point taken!" said Alice as she along with the Boston night shift team left the room.  
  
Grissom and Jonathan were busy talking while the three young CSI's from Vegas slumped down their sits and reviewed the case. After a few more minutes.  
  
"Jonathan what the hell is the meaning of this! When I wanted to work you along with every body else wanted me to take a break now that I am actually enjoying my first ever leave ever since I got here you wanted me back NOW!" the woman stormed in his office, she was too engrossed with her frustration that she didn't notice that there were people sitting at the side of her.  
  
Jonathan raised his arm to show her the people on her side, as the woman shifted her eyes she was overwhelmed with what she saw.  
  
"Oh my God!" was all she could say. The three were looking at her grinning.  
  
"Sara! Warrick! Nick!!"  
  
"Catherine!!"  
  
Sara, Warrick and Nick hugged her tightly that she almost suffocated. "Oh God, I missed you!" said Catherine tears are already sliding down her check  
  
"We missed you too"  
  
"Well Cath, they're here to work with us in a case"  
  
"Oh really!!" Catherine can't help herself so she gave them another group hug.  
  
"Ehem.. ugh Catherine. Ms. Sidle, Mr. Brown, Mr. Stokes and" Jonathan paused as he stepped a side to reveal a man from behind him sitting down, "Mr. Grissom, would be working with us."  
  
= TBC = 


	5. Cath's new life

Disclaimer: CSI Vegas ain't mine but this knew characters I placed here are Spoilers: none Feedback: -- I would love that! A/N: sorry if it took so long!! Thanks to Emily for beta – from graveshiftcsi yahoo group. Anyways, I hope you guys would like this! And tell me what you think okay? Chapter 5 Their gazes locked. There was hurt and anger in both their eyes, but most of all there was guilt. Feeling the suffocating tension between the two, Jonathan broke the silence. "You could both start with 'nice to see you'," Jonathan said, trying to lighten it up. "Er- -" Catherine stammered, trying to smile. "Uh- -" Grissom replied, not knowing at all what to say. "It's nice to see you, Grissom," she finally managed, after several agonizing seconds of silence. "You too," said Grissom, and Catherine finally broke their gaze as she turned to Jonathan. "Uh, Jonathan, could I talk to you for a second?" "Sure." Jonathan led her out of the office. As soon as they got out, Catherine erupted. "What the hell are you doing?!" Catherine burst out, trying to lower her voice and not succeeding at all. "Catherine, you have to be professional. We all have to be, to be able to solve this case." "Yeah, well you should have also been a friend and at least warned me that he was gonna be here!" "If I did you wouldn't have shown up. Well, either that or you would have shown up with a shot gun with two bullets... one for me and one for him." "Okay... it's really hard to be mad when you're actually starting to make sense," she sighed. "Does that mean you'll spare me with my life?" Catherine just glared at him. "Hey what are you looking at?" Harry asked from behind Alice "She isn't going to kill him, is she?" asked Alice, watching Catherine and Jonathan from her vantage point. "Well she does owe him a lot. I mean, he helped her out when she was at a low point. But then again, it is her who made things possible for herself. You know, to start from the beginning and become this successful. But knowing Catherine she would still look at it like she owes it to Jonathan. It's just who she is," said Harry. "Yeah, but he owes her too. If it weren't for Catherine, Jonathan and Charlotte wouldn't be engaged. He'd probably still be watching at her from a far," said Alice. "Well, we have a lot of catching up to do... what do you say we all continue this in the break room? I'm sure you guys are hungry. I already asked someone to take out food," said Jonathan as he led them to the break room. As they walked, Grissom couldn't keep is eyes off Catherine. She looked even more beautiful than he could remember. "Gris, you okay?" Sara asked worriedly, breaking Grissom out of his reverie. "Oh, uh. Yea, I'm fine" Grissom replied and smiled lightly to convince Sara. Sara just nodded and followed everybody else as they entered the break room. In the break room, Catherine sat between Nick and Sara while Warrick sat right in front of her. "So Cath, how are you?" asked Warrick "I'm doing great, Warrick... are you feeling better?" "Huh?" "You had a pretty bad cold last week" "How did you know?" Catherine chuckled. Warrick gave her a confused look. "Well, my sister has a three way on her phone and every week I call her then she calls on the lab then I put my line on mute so you guys couldn't hear my breathing," Catherine admitted. "I told you she was checking on us!" laughed Nick. "Hey Baby!" said a voice from the doorway. "Catherine! What are you doing here?" "Ask your 'baby'," Catherine said, smiling at Charlotte. "Jonathan? Jonathan. We practically begged her to rest! Why did you make her go back to work? She hasn't had a proper rest all week!" "Well, Charlotte, we have a case and we really need her here." "You have a lot of good CSI's. You should have at least let her rest tonight." "We really need her," he shot back. "But she really needs a break!" Alice retorted. "Why is it that you two always take her side?" Catherine chuckled. "And as to what I know, when your boyfriend- -" he said, looking at Charlotte, "- -or your brother- -" he glanced at Alice, "- -is having an argument with his best friend, you are supposed to take your boyfriend or brother's side!" "Not if the best friend is Catherine!" said Charlotte. Jonathan looked at Catherine as she stuck her tongue out. Alice and Charlotte burst into laughter. "Well, see you later, I have to get some rest," said Charlotte as she left the room. "Why is it that they always gang up on me?" Jonathan asked to no one in particular. Grissom watched the whole scene quietly. There, right in front of him, was Catherine's new life. A life where she had moved on. A life where she's happy. A life where he played no part. "Okay guys, let's start working, and don't stuff yourselves too much; I'm going to treat you guys to breakfast and lunch... and probably dinner too," said Catherine. "Oh yeah!" Nick and Warrick cheered. "Mr. Stokes, Mr. Brown and Ms. Sidle, you'll be filling George and Michelle in on what you guys got back in Vegas, and they'll be showing you what we've got here so far. Catherine, Mr. Grissom, we'll proceed to the latest crime scene." "Exactly how many crime scenes do we have?" asked Catherine as they made their way towards the parking lot with Jonathan between her and Grissom. "Well... we have three here." "We also have three back in Vegas." "But they're all killed in a different way, so how do we know we're on the same case?" "By the clues the killer left." "What clues?" "Numbers –– The killer leaves a number beside the victim, 1,2,3,4,5,6... but up until now we haven't seen the connection between the six women." "According to this, three of them were strippers, two were hookers and the last one has a family now," said Catherine, still glued to the case file she was holding. Since she was still engrossed in the file she was reading, she didn't notice that Grissom and Jonathan stopped walking. She accidentally bumped right into Grissom. "Ow! Sorry!" Grissom turned around, and their gazes met once again. "Hey guys! Come on, let's get moving!" Jonathan called from the driver's seat. "Oh yeah –– um, Grissom, you can take the front seat," she said as she hurriedly went for the back seat of the car. "Oh... um, Mr. Grissom, is it okay if you join Catherine in the back? The front seat is kinda filled with the case files and kits," said Jonathan as he peered through the window. Catherine, upon hearing that, kicked Jonathan's seat from behind. "Well it's true!" said Jonathan in a low voice, looking at Catherine. Grissom took his seat. The drive was quiet. Catherine had managed to stay as far away from Grissom as possible, and Grissom did the same thing - they couldn't possibly have gotten any closer to their respectful doors. Oh God, how can this be happening? Why am I feeling this guilty? It's his fault that I left and it's like it hasn't even affected him... but why do I feel like this? I can't even dare to look at him. I swear to God the next time I stare into his eyes, I'll break down. Oh God, Catherine! Get a hold of yourself! You've moved past this, remember? You have moved on! You have a great new life now. You're doing great in your job, your daughter couldn't be any better, you have friends here who love you, and your old team still loves you - yeah right, well everybody loves you, every body but him. Damn him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Just as when I thought I was okay he has to come back and... wow he's already getting into my nerves. How could he do that? Oh yeah, it's Grissom. Oh man, I hate that name. Why do I even think of that name, why do I even waste time thinking about him? "Jonathan, aren't we there yet?" "Patience, Catherine." Okay... I'm here right now a few inches from Catherine. The woman who has captured my heart the woman who broke down the walls I have built around myself... the woman who broke my heart. Maybe God gave this chance for me to have closure, to sort things out. But I can't even look at her. Back in Vegas, I have come to let myself believe that I have moved on... but now, seeing her again, my heart aches. She left me, just like that, and here she is all happy while I struggle. I can't believe I almost gave up on my life when she left... while she's here all happy. I don't even know why she left in the first place. Wait a minute, I know, I just don't want to accept the fact. It's about that night. "We're here," Jonathan announced. "So what do you guys want for break fast? Or do you guys want to have your rest first?" Catherine asked. "Rest? Who said anything about going to rest? We have one year to catch up on!" said Warrick. "OK then, where do you want to eat? A diner, a restaurant or my place?" "Your place!" said Sara and Nick in unison. "Okay fine, let's go!" Catherine headed out as the three followed her. "How about you, Mr. Grissom" asked Jonathan. "I'm heading back to the hotel. I really need to catch up on some sleep." "Hey Greggo!" Nick greeted as they found Greg sitting on the couch in his pajamas. "Well hello there!" "Mom!" Lindsey came running from the stairs. "Uncle Warrick, Uncle Nick, Aunt Sara!" Lindsey jumped with joy as she saw them and gave each of them a hug. "How have you been Linds?" "I'm okay, where's uncle Gil?" "Um –– uh- " The three stammered and looked at each, other not knowing what to say. "He's in his hotel having a rest sweetie" Catherine replied "I want to see him." "He's busy." "Well just tell him I want to see him and that I miss him. I'm sure he misses me too" "Okay I'll tell him, now go and get dressed, or you'll be late for school." "Okay, mommy!" Catherine made eggs, toast and pancakes for all of them. They spent the whole time catching up. Catherine learned about Nick courting Sara, Warrick having a new girlfriend and Greg's realization that he is happier in the lab. Catherine told them about the guys she's dated, but nothing really serious came out to any of it. They shared jokes, they laughed the whole time and just the feeling of being together again made them happy. Though none of them spoke about it, everyone was also feeling that something is missing. Their dad, Grissom. Catherine herself was thinking about him too. There she was with 'their kids' and he was off in is hotel room by himself. "Catherine why did you leave?" Sara asked in a serious tone. The room fell silent, the four of them waiting for the answer. "I needed to have a new life." "What was wrong with your life back then?" asked Greg "Things were all great back then. It was all great until... let's just say that I needed to get away from him. I needed to get away from Grissom." = TBC = 


	6. Now it's all out

Disclaimer: CSI ain't mine!!  
  
Spoiler: doubt it!  
  
Author: Sab  
  
Reviews/Feedback: would be greatly appreciated  
  
A/N: thanks to Emily – from graveshiftcsi, for beta! And to all Gcers check out this site www.graveshiftcsi.com, you're gonna love it! Join our yahoo group too!! =)  
  
Chapter 6 : Now it's all out  
  
"Catherine! Grissom! Come on, we'll go back to the 6th crime scene." Jonathan called.  
  
"Oh... um, George, Warrick, could you guys please get me picture of all the victims when they were in their 20's?" Catherine asked.  
  
"What for?" George asked.  
  
"Just get it for me okay?"  
  
"What ever you say, mom!" George teased. Warrick smirked and thought, Vegas or Boston ... Catherine is always mom!  
  
-----------  
  
"So how's the kid and the husband doing?" asked Catherine  
  
"Well, they just got home from Boy Scout camp and instead of a woman waiting for them at the door they found police. So, right now the husband is still in shock the kid is in denial," said Jonathan as he looked around the house. Just then his phone rang.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Catherine when Jonathan shut is phone off.  
  
"Michelle. They found number seven."  
  
"Okay... let's go," Catherine sighed, grabbing her kit.  
  
"Michelle is there already. I'll just go and check it out. I'll send someone to pick you guys up. Look for more trace while you're waiting." With that, Jonathan left with the car, without letting Catherine put up an argument.  
  
Catherine and Grissom started back to work without even talking nor glancing at each other.  
  
They both decided to divide and conquer, both having the same logical explanation; one, it's easier, two, they'll get the work done faster, and three, their distance would be enough to prevent another crime scene.  
  
------------  
  
"So what do we have here?"  
  
"Jonathan!" Michelle was surprised to see her boss.  
  
"Why do you look so surprised?"  
  
"Well, I called for Nick and Sara to come here to help me... I didn't think you'd check it out any time soon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I didn't think you would bother to drive Cath and Mr. Grissom all the way out here when Sara and Nick are available. Wait a minute... where are Catherine and Mr. Grissom?" Michelle asked, standing up. She looked over Jonathan's shoulder and glanced by the car but saw no sign of either CSI.  
  
"I left them to take another look at the last scene."  
  
"You left them alone?"  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Grissom wouldn't hurt her."  
  
"I'm not worried about Mr. Grissom, it's Catherine."  
  
"Wait a minute... how did you ...?"  
  
"Oh, come on boss, I'm a CSI, remember? Besides... who can't notice the tension between them, not to mention the fact that Catherine's eyes seem to be blaze with fire when he's around?"  
  
"Well I don't think Catherine would hurt Mr. Grissom..."  
  
"Who are you trying to convince here?" Michelle asked indignantly, and Jonathan gave her a look, before replying, "Go there, and bring Mr. Stokes with you."  
  
"I can go by myself."  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to be alone when you're standing between them. Besides, I don't think you could handle being referee with them on your own."  
  
Michelle got his point and called Nick right away.  
  
"Where are they going?" Sara asked Jonathan, when Michelle and Nick drove away.  
  
"To the sixth crime scene."  
  
"Oh. I thought you guys covered it..."  
  
"They're not going there to cover it, they're going there to prevent another crime scene."  
  
------------  
  
"If all the vics were killed in different ways, all without any trace, it is possible that whoever our killer is may be a hired a professional," Catherine said, half kneeling by the kitchen door, while Grissom worked the living room.  
  
"How are you so sure someone hired a professional? Maybe the professional did this on their own!"  
  
"Professional assassins are trained to kill for money, not for them to gain revenge."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"Oh come on! How many professional assassins would kill 7 women for personal issues?"  
  
"I still don't agree." Though he saw her point, he just couldn't say yes. He loved that he was actually enjoying their argument... this was the closest talk they'd had. But at the same time he felt pain caused by her, and he didn't want to make it easy for her.  
  
"Oh, trust me!"  
  
"Trusting a woman who thinks a letter with one paragraph, five sentences and eighty three words enough to put an end and closure to twenty years of friendship... looks like a very easy thing to do!" He said with a voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, OK, and shattering and managing to turn someone's life upside down in a matter of months is much more preferable?!" Catherine's voice rose. She moved from the kitchen door to the other end of the living room. She stood there with her hands on her hips. She was now in the same room as Grissom. The distance was enough for them to be visible in each other's eyes but not enough for either of them to be within reach of each other's hands.  
  
"Catherine, you were the one who turned my life upside down."  
  
"Really! And when the hell was that?"  
  
"The moment you left!" Grissom's voice rose.  
  
"Yeah, right!" she replied sarcastically.  
  
"I nearly lost everything I had, Catherine! I almost lost my will and hope to live - - " Catherine interrupted him.  
  
"You NEARLY lost everything? Well, guess what Grissom, I did not NEARLY lose everything... I did lose it. That night –– "  
  
Grissom interrupted her, his voice still rising, "You were drunk that night Catherine!"  
  
"I took enough alcohol to have courage, and that doesn't mean I was delusional!" she yelled back.  
  
"Then what does that mean?" he asked incredulously as he lowered his voice.  
  
"That means that, that night, I let all my guard down. Then what? You blew me off just like that. It would have been much, much better if you had just talked to me. I didn't even care if you felt the same or not, because I was ready for that... but I never expected for you to act the way you did. I felt so CHEAP! My self-esteem never dipped as low in my entire life. I lost my focus. I nearly lost the small amount of sanity left in me. I lost my pride... I lost myself! Everything I have been striving to have all my life, all of it, Grissom. All of it. I worked all my life to have all of those and in a matter of months you managed to destroy it." Catherine spoke fast, without taking a pause to breath. "Every single day, I manage to survive through all the problems the world gave me, I fought and face all of it, for my life. MY LIFE Grissom. The LIFE you have managed to shatter in a matter of months." She took another pause before speaking again, her voice still loud but this time tears  
  
began streaming. "You nearly lost it all Gil, but me, I did lose it all!"  
  
At last, she managed to get it all out. Everything she had kept bottled up inside her, all the anger, disappointments... it was all out. She didn't want to think of what Grissom might have felt with her heart wrenching revelation, but for the first time in a very long time she felt free.  
  
"I never meant to do that," was all Grissom could muster up to say. The words that Catherine said were still sinking in. He felt confused... guilty....and in pain. He had no idea that he had done all of that to the one person he loved.  
  
"Well, you did. And maybe I should congratulate you for doing such a great job without putting much effort to it."  
  
"Catherine...."  
  
"But you know, maybe I should thank you. You've made me stronger by breaking my heart, it ended my life. But made a better one start."  
  
"Catherine! Grissom!" Nick called as he and Michelle jumped out of the car. They heard Catherine's yelling, but when they cut the engine they didn't hear anything anymore.  
  
When they opened the door they found Catherine sitting at the edge of the chair with her eyes staring blankly into space. Grissom sank in the floor, his hands to his face. Nick moved to Grissom as Michelle went to Catherine's side.  
  
None of them spoke, they all stayed quiet for a number of minutes. Until Catherine finally broke in, "Come on, let's head back to the lab."  
  
= TBC = 


	7. Number 8

Disclaimer: CSI - not mine. The new characters are mine though!!  
  
Spoiler: none  
  
Feedback: Yes pleazzee!!!  
  
A/N: Thanks to Emily from graveshift csi for beta!! For more GCR treats check out one of the coolest site ever-- www.graveshiftcsi.com! And thanks for the people who have reviewed and gave me their feedbacks.. hope you'll all enjoy this!  
  
Chapter 7 : Number 8  
  
Sara and Jonathan entered the lay out room. He handed Catherine, Grissom, Michelle and Nick pictures of the last woman killed.  
  
Catherine's brow furrowed. She looked at the face of the woman in the picture more closely.  
  
"Jonathan, what's the name of this woman?"  
  
"Rebecca Mc Bride."  
  
"Hey Cath, we got the pictures you asked for," Warrick said as he entered the room with a folder of photos. George was walking beside him. Catherine opened the folder and stared at the pictures while the others discussed the case.  
  
"I still don't see the connection," said Sara.  
  
"Well, according to what we found, three of the victims have changed their names... those are the ex - stripper and the ex- hooker. But besides the fact that they've all been to Vegas about 20 years ago... I say that's all the connection they've got – at least the ones we know," replied George.  
  
"Well then we have to hurry up before the killer gets to number eight," replied Jonathan.  
  
"But how do we find number eight?" asked Warrick.  
  
Catherine lifted her head up and looked at them all in turn before she spoke. "We've already found number eight."  
  
"We have?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Who?" Nick asked with the same amount of confusion in his voice as Michelle's.  
  
"I am."  
  
Everyone's head turned and all eyes were fixed on Catherine. No one dared to break the silence filling the room for the very reason that no one had any clue what to say.  
  
After a few moments, Catherine began to explain. "Twenty years ago, there was this millionaire. He wanted to give himself a birthday present. He paid for 8 young women to perform for him. The millionaire's name was Don Marcello de Zobel, and he had a reputation for having a lot of women. Don's wife was about to get a divorce... he was threatened by this and swore to change. That was that same night of our performance. Two hours later, I turned on the T.V and heard the news that he had a heart attack."  
  
"But why would anyone kill you guys?" asked Nick, incredulously.  
  
"Well, we still don't know that, Nick." said Sara.  
  
"But one thing is for sure, no psycho murderer could get anywhere near Catherine," said George firmly.  
  
"Catherine, you're off the case. I'm gonna put police officers on watch," said Jonathan.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Catherine!" Jonathan said in a warning tone.  
  
"Fine! Just send the cops to my house. I'm gonna drive home by myself. I need to think, okay?" Before giving anyone a chance to answer, she left the room.  
  
After a couple of minutes, they finally sorted out what to do.  
  
Grissom and Jonathan were puzzled with Catherine's reaction. Knowing her, she should be arguing about it. Jonathan convinced himself that Catherine probably took it like that since she too wanted a break...that, and for Lindsey's safety. While Grissom, on the other hand, thought that after a year he couldn't say that he really knew Catherine at that moment.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Grissom paused just as every one was about to leave the room.  
  
"What is it, Gris?" asked Warrick.  
  
"Rebecca Mc Bride... If my memory serves me correct, she became very close to Catherine...they had a big fight which Catherine told me about... then Cath realized she was wrong but Rebecca was gone when Catherine finally got the guts to talk to her...." Grissom trailed off.  
  
Grissom received confused looks. So he continued, "Before they had a fight, Rebecca needed money and Catherine was broke... she invited Rebecca to join her to do the performance."  
  
"Well, being familiar with Catherine's twisted mind... she'd blame herself for Rebecca's death, and she wouldn't give up on finding for the killer," Jonathan replied, finishing Grissom's thought.  
  
"Well, she trusts us to solve the case," said Nick.  
  
"You don't really believe that, do you? She's the most stubborn woman any of us has ever known," said Warrick.  
  
"But she went home already," said George.  
  
"If she did, why would she have taken the case file with her?" asked Grissom pointing at the table with one case file gone. Everyone's eyes shifted from one person to the other.  
  
Nick, Sara and George went to Catherine's house, as Michelle and Warrick went around the lab to make sure she wasn't still hanging around. Jonathan and Grissom ran to the parking lot. It was slightly surprising that they didn't get a speeding ticket, let alone hit another car, as they sped to the last crime scene, Rebecca Mc Bride's home.   
  
Once the car had stopped, Grissom jumped out and ran toward house. The door was locked, but Grissom kicked it open... only to find Catherine, completely pale, staring in the opposite direction, where a woman was standing holding a gun pointed right at Catherine.  
  
BANG!  
  
"CATHERINE!"  
  
- TBC - 


	8. I'd risk my life for you

Disclaimer: CSI ain't mine!!  
  
Spoiler: none  
  
A/N: No beta in this chapter so all mistakes are mine. Hope you would all enjoy this!  
  
Chapter 8: I'd risk my life for you  
  
"CATHERINE!" Grissom shouted as he jumped up to shield her. The bullet that was suppose to be for Catherine found it's way to Grissom's chest. Grissom landed on the floor. Catherine was a few inches away from him, she still haven't recovered from her state of shock.  
  
"Catherine.." Grissom murmured, the killer heard Grissom, learning that he is still alive and she is really pissed with him interfering she aimed the gun on him. Catherine saw the killer's sudden change of target, "No!" Catherine ran to cover for Grissom just in time when the killer shot the second bullet, it hit Catherine right on the back of her shoulder.  
  
"Throw the gun to the floor now!" Jonathan yelled as he entered the house. The killer glanced at him; Jonathan glanced to see Catherine holding Grissom with her left arm. "Give me the gun!" Jonathan ordered as he stepped nearer to the killer. The killer's face turned into panic, she shifted her eyes from one corner of the room to the other, she was about to run then Jonathan shot her on the leg.  
  
The siren of the ambulance and police could be heard fast approaching.  
  
"Catherine!" Jonathan ran over to his friend who is now shivering and crying.  
  
"Gil!" Catherine kept on crying, she lowered her head to Grissom's face.  
  
"Catherine the paramedics are here." The paramedics carried Grissom into a stretcher and helped Catherine to lay in the other one.  
  
--------  
  
"What happened?" asked Charlotte as soon as she reached Jonathan. They are now seated in front of the Emergency room. "Where's Catherine? Is she okay?" Charlotte asked again. Before Jonathan could answer Sara and Michelle came running. "What happened!?" both asked as they try to catch their breaths.  
  
"Catherine was shot at the back but she's okay, she's sleeping in her room. Mr. Grissom is still inside."  
  
An hour later...  
  
The Vegas and Boston graveyard shift is now seated outside the ICU. Jonathan has told them to not stay long in Catherine's room, so as to not wake her. Knowing Catherine he knows that as soon as she wakes up she's gonna look for Grissom and right know none of them would even dare to tell her what Grissom's status is.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Warrick asked as he approached Jonathan who just finished talking with the police.  
  
Sara, Nick and Charlotte were all standing near, Michelle and George took their seats all were waiting for the answer.  
  
"Well, Mr. Grissom came inside before I did, I heard a gunshot just before entering when I entered the room the killer was aiming for Grissom who is already shot and on the floor, Catherine ran to cover him then I ordered for her to drop the gun, at first she attempted to ran so I shot her then the police came."  
  
"We called for the police as soon as we reached her house and didn't found her there." Said Nick.  
  
"What does that killer's motive on killing Catherine?" asked Charlotte.  
  
"The killer is the psycho daughter of a millionaire named Don Marcello de Zobel. After the performance the millionaire died. His wife lost her sanity. The daughter tried to be strong but then she too became nuts, she couldn't handle it anymore, she was young then. She made a promise to herself, to kill all the women her father had an affair – she blames them for her mother's insanity. She blamed the performers for her father's death, and she learned that one of these performers was once her father's mistress, not knowing whom for sure she decided to kill all of them. She hired professional killers, but since Catherine is the last of the dancers she wanted to do it herself." Jonathan explained the whole story.  
  
"Where's Grissom?" everyone was startled with the voice, as they turn their heads they saw Catherine in a wheel chair pushed by the nurse. Jonathan looked at the nurse, "I am sorry Mr. Smith she wouldn't stop asking me to bring her to Mr. Grissom." Said the nurse to Jonathan  
  
"Jonathan! Where is Grissom?" asked Catherine  
  
"He's inside"  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"No one is allowed to enter the room, but we could just see him from the glass mirror walls."  
  
Catherine told the nurse to put her near the glass. She stared at Grissom who is lying down with tubes injected in his body. Images of what happened earlier flashed in her mind. Tears started streaming from her face. She lifted her hands and traced it to the glass as if touching the man's face. More tears came out of her eyes remembering the things she have told him earlier that evening.  
  
"I don't think Catherine should stay here" Sara said as she looked at Catherine.  
  
"I can't take seeing her like this!" came Nick's response. Catherine looked so weak, pale, vulnerable and in pain, both physically and emotionally. None of them has ever seen her like this before, and seeing her like this now. They could not even get a glimpse of any trace of that cheerful woman, the woman full of life the one who seems to always light up the room with her presence and lighten up everybody's mood with her radiant smile.  
  
"I'll take her to her room" said Warrick.  
  
Just as when he was about to reach for her the heart monitor in Grissom's room started beeping. The lines dropped into flat slowly until the line is all-horizontal. Everybody's head shifted, they ran to the door as doctors and nurses ran inside. They ran CPR and electric shocks for him to gain pulse.  
  
"Gil!" Catherine screamed, she stood up from her wheel chair and tried to enter the room. Warrick and Jonathan were able to stop her. Moments later, the doctors gave up; they were about to pull the white blanket over Grissom's head.  
  
"NO!!" Catherine screamed, she ran from Warrick and Jonathan's grip, the nurses tried to stopped her, maybe they just let her or maybe it's her will coz no one was able to stop her, she reached Grissom's side crying hysterically. She held Grissom's hand, "Gil! Please, come back!" Catherine cried. "I'm sorry, please come back." She cried, Jonathan, George, Nick and help from 2 other male nurses they were able to push Catherine back.  
  
"No!! Gil! Gil!" Catherine kept on screaming as the men drag her out of the room.  
  
....beep...beep...beep.....  
  
Grissom's heart monitor was still on; the lines aren't all in horizontal anymore.  
  
"We have a pulse! Put the oxygen back!" the doctor ordered. Smiles appeared from the tearful faces of the CSI's. Catherine collapsed. Good thing Warrick was right behind her and Nick haven't loosen his grip so they were able to catch her.  
  
"She was stressed out. She haven't recovered from the shot yet and she became hysterical she lost all her energy. She really needs a rest." The doctor explained to them. "Mr. Grissom is now stable he would be transferred from the ICU to his room in a few minutes."  
  
As everyone went back for their shift to finish the last pieces and tie up a few loose ends for the case, Charlotte stayed at the hospital to look after Catherine. The doctors gave her a shot to calm her and so she could sleep longer.  
  
"They both risk their lives for each other" Sara stated as she walked down the hall with Nick in the hospital.  
  
"Now we all see how much love they have for each other" came Nick's reply  
  
"We sure do, and I hope that they do too"  
  
"I hope so too." Reaching Catherine's room, Nick placed his hand at the doorknob and was about to open the door, "Uh Nick", Nick turned around to face Sara. As he turned and faced her Sara held his face to her and their lips collided. After their lips have brushed into each other's Nick grinned. "Does this mean?"  
  
"Yes Nick, I love you"  
  
"When did you.."  
  
"I have loved you for a long time I just decided not to tell you yet but that day when Grissom almost died and Catherine went hysterical, I just realized I don't want that to happen to us. I don't want to lose you and I don't want waste another minute without letting you know how I feel." Nick smiled at her and kissed her deeply.  
  
Moments later, "Jeez guys! Get a room!!" Greg interrupted as he and Warrick approach them.  
  
Sara giggled. "Shut up guys!" said Nick as he opened the door and all of them entered. They all settled to take a sit and watch Catherine sleeping. "Gil.." they heard Catherine murmur.  
  
"Gil!" she shouted.  
  
= TBC = 


	9. The fateful closure

Disclaimer: Again CSI isn't mine!!  
  
Spoiler: none  
  
Feedback: Oh yes pleazzee!!  
  
A/N: No beta in this chappy so all mistakes are mine. Go check out www.graveshiftcsi.com, a really cool site with enough dosage of GC treats to make you as happy!! O yea, and to all GCR writers... go check out our group in that site. Hope you'll all like this!  
  
Chapter 9 : The fateful closure  
  
"Catherine! Cath! Wake up!" Sara sat down in the bed beside Catherine and woke her up. Nick stood beside her Sara, Warrick sat at the end and Greg stood beside Warrick. Catherine opened her eyes, as it adjusted to the amount of light.  
  
"Where's Gil?" she asked panic was seen with her features.  
  
"He's alright, he's resting on the other room." Said Warrick  
  
"How about Lindsey?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I'm an expert babysitter you know! She's in school already, her uncle Jonathan told her she could visit after school, he said he'd pick her up." said Greg. Catherine smiled.  
  
"Thanks a lot Greg! I told you to come to have a vacation and look what I did I made you my babysitter."  
  
"It's nothing, spending time with Linds is great and believe me there is nothing more I would want in a vacation than to spend some time with my so called 'mom' whom I have lost contact with for a year and of course to Lindsey too."  
  
Catherine was touched with Greg's words.  
  
"That one goes with all of us!" said Warrick.  
  
"I promise to treat you out and give you a much more wonderful vacation!"  
  
"I'll hold you on that!" said Greg cheerfully  
  
"Hey how bout us!?" Sara pouted.  
  
Catherine laughed softly. "I'll treat you guys once you have you come back here FOR a vacation."  
  
Silence took over for a few moments until Catherine spoke in a serious and sad tone "I'm really sorry for leaving you guys."  
  
"Don't be!" Nick reprimanded her. "We don't want to you to hold back your life and decisions because of us."  
  
"Besides, where ever you are we will always love you and we know that you will always love us. Come on, one year without communication and look at us." Sara added. Catherine sat from her bed as Sara gave her a hug and soon Nick, Warrick and Greg joined.  
  
It's been 3 days since Catherine has been released from the hospital. She has allowed Lindsey to visit Grissom with Greg.  
  
Now here she is standing inside Grissom's room. She has been frozen to her position by the door for minutes, she's staring at him, and she wouldn't dare to come near him. Looking at him, he looks so peaceful in his sleep; she turned around, opened the door and was about to leave...  
  
"Do I have to commit suicide and be in a coffin for you to come anywhere near me?" said the voice from the man on the hospital bed. He gave out a chuckle. Catherine turned around, "THAT is not funny", she stated as she closed the door back and made her way to near Grissom.  
  
She sat on the chair beside Grissom's bed; Grissom opened his eyes and faced Catherine. She sighed and looked at him. "Gil. I'm sorry." Catherine's tears freely streamed from her eyes, she tried to wipe them with her shaking hands.  
  
"Catherine - - "  
  
"Gil. It's all my fault, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving without talking to you and thinking a letter. What the heck, it's not even a letter it's more of like a post memo! I know I have hurt you and blamed you for everything, and I'm sorry for blaming you. And I'm sorry for being so stubborn. You almost died Gil!" Catherine started to sob as soon as the thought of Grissom nearly dying crossed her mind.  
  
"Why the hell did you jump and took that bullet!" she exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Because I love you." Came Grissom's reply  
  
Catherine smiled lightly, then she frowned again.  
  
"I have loved you for twenty years and when I finally told you everything became a mess. After a year we meet again and look what happened."  
  
"What are you saying Catherine?"  
  
"I'm saying that I think we are just not meant to be together. I mean come on. I told you I love you my life messed up. Two days ago I just learned from dear old Greg what happened to you for the first four months, when I left. Then after that you recovered, and became better than before. The first few months I too struggled a lot but after some time I became happy."  
  
Grissom was about to object but was stopped when she told him that she became happy. She was happy. That's all he needed to hear. If she's really happier without him, then so be it.  
  
"I think it was fate that brought us back to meet again to have a closure. And I really think we would be both better off without each other." Be both better off?? – Yea right! But hey he'll be better, and that's all I want right now, I have cost enough mischief in his life.  
  
'She wants to be happy, and she deserves to be, I can TRY to survive without her. It's gonna be hard but knowing that she's happy, I can most definitely live with that.' With that in Grissom's mind, he smiled lightly and nodded.  
  
Catherine smiled too. She kissed Gil's forehead and waved to say good-bye.  
  
= TBC = 


	10. Stupidity and Serendipity

Disclaimer: CSI ain't mine!  
  
Spoiler: none  
  
Feedback: is very much appreciated  
  
A/N: No beta in this one so all mistakes are mine! Thanks for the feedbacks and hope you'll enjoy. This chap is very short coz it used to be a part of the last chapter, anyways, I just hope you'd like it.  
  
Chapter 10: Stupidity and Serendipity  
  
"Hey!" Greg greeted as he approach Jonathan and the three CSI's from Vegas in the Airport. "Where's Grissom?" he asked.  
  
"There were kids playing around, the coffee he was holding spilled in his coat so he's changing." Replied Jonathan who was also there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sara.  
  
"Brass called, he'd be arriving, Cath asked me to pick him up while she prepares for a yummy dinner!" Greg teased and emphasized on the word 'yummy.'  
  
"Am I the only one who thinks this is stupid?" asked Nick  
  
-------  
  
Grissom has changed his polo shirt and grabbed a new coat from his suitcase. As he grabbed his passport from the suitcase and stuffed it inside his coat pocket he noticed something inside. He got it and there it is, a small black box. He bought it a year ago, he was going to give it to Catherine, she was absent and he didn't bother to call he thought he could use that night to muster enough courage the next night. And the next night came, he went looking for Catherine with a smile plastered on his face, he didn't found her instead he found a white paper lying on his desk.  
  
------  
  
"I mean come on! They have loved each other for years." Nick stated.  
  
"They have lost contact for a year. She looked for a new life while his came tumbling down." Warrick continued.  
  
"They both thought they have moved on but somehow fate decided to play a little game and their lives have crossed once again after a whole year without communication and trying to avoid and forget about each other's existence." Said Sara  
  
"He jumped to shield her from the bullet. She hugged him to protect him for the second bullet. They have both placed their lives in the line to save each other." Jonathan added.  
  
"And now he is leaving and she's not about to do anything to stop him" Greg said sadly  
  
"They have been looking at this the other way around. They both think that it is but a fateful closure." Said Jonathan  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Nick  
  
"Catherine thinks that it is fate. Well actually she's trying to convince herself that it is fate. She's trying to convince herself that it is fate that has decided that they are not meant to be together. She loves him so much, that she's afraid that all she's bringing to him is pain. Obviously, he too believes the same thing, that all he gives her is sadness. Now they are going to be apart again hoping that it would mean happiness to the other." Jonathan replied.  
  
"How can two people with great minds also turn out to be two of the stupidest!?" Greg said  
  
"I can't believe that this is going to end like this." Said Warrick  
  
"I hate sad endings!" said Sara tearfully thinking of all the things Grissom and Catherine have gone thru.  
  
"Then let's not make this end like this!" said a voice from behind. They all turned their heads to see a smiling Gil Grissom.  
  
=TBC= 


	11. Love take it's course

Disclaimer: CSI isn't mine  
  
Spoiler: doubt it!  
  
Feedback: please please please!!!  
  
A/N: Oh well... this is the end... hope you would all like and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Chapter 11: Love takes it's course  
  
"Jonathan could you please take me to Catherine's" Grissom asked, since he haven't been there.  
  
Jonathan nodded with a grin. "I'm giving everyone a vacation!" Grissom shouted as he hoped in the car.  
  
-----  
  
"Something is not right" Catherine told herself as she paced back and forth in the living room.  
  
'Oh come on Catherine, you have both decided that you are both better off not together! But hey it wouldn't hurt to at least give him one last hug as a friend right?' she thought  
  
"Mom, why don't we just go after him?" said Lindsey breaking Catherine's reverie.  
  
"Huh? Uh- what..??"  
  
"Come one mom, let's just go after uncle Gil! You love him, I love him, he loves you, he loves me we can be a happy family!"  
  
Catherine sighed, she slumped to the couch and hugged her daughter, "Linds, it's not that easy you know."  
  
"But it isn't that complicated either." Said Lindsey, times like these Catherine asks why her child has to have very good reasoning skills.  
  
DING DONG! The doorbell rang even before Catherine could answer her daughter back.  
  
"I'd get it." Said Lindsey as she jumped out of her sit with a frown.  
  
-----  
  
Grissom jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. He rang the bell and was greeted with a little blonde girl.  
  
"Uncle GIL!" Lindsey greeted, she jumped up and down before hoping in Grissom's arms.  
  
Catherine stood up from her sit when she heard Lindsey shrieked.  
  
"Uh. Gil. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I believe the love of my life lives here."  
  
Lindsey giggled. As Grissom placed her down, she ran to the kitchen to give her mother and Grissom some privacy.  
  
Grissom and Catherine's gazes locked, no one dared to start speaking. Both have no idea where to start.  
  
"I, I - I thought we have agreed the last time that we uh spoke." Catherine stammered.  
  
"We did" was all that Grissom said. He walked closer towards Catherine, Catherine took a step back, confused to what's Grissom is trying to say.  
  
"And now?" she looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"Now I still believe that fate made us meet again. To have closure. To have closure to the past so we can have a brand new start... TOGETHER." Grissom gave a little smile and took another step forward; again Catherine took a step back.  
  
"I don't understand" said Catherine confused.  
  
"You said fate probably brought us back together to have closure. I say we've been looking at this the wrong way." Again Grissom took one step forward and Catherine made one step back without loosing her eyes on Grissom.  
  
"You're saying this because....??"  
  
"Because I love you." He took one step forward.  
  
"Gil, we are going around and around here!" she took one step back.  
  
"Did you know that fate used serendipity just to make me realize"  
  
"Fate used serendipity? What are you talking about? what did you realize?"  
  
"That we're being stupid." She took another step back.  
  
Catherine gave her a very confused look. Grissom smirked on Catherine's face expression, he's never – ever, seen her this confused before.  
  
He took two steps forward; Catherine is now trapped between Grissom and the wall.  
  
"A year ago I bought you a gift, but then you were absent that night so I decided to wait till the next night and thought that, that would be a better time so I could muster up enough courage. The next night I came looking for you but instead I saw a letter on top of my desk.  
  
After that I seem to have forgotten about the present I bought you. When I was at the airport I changed my coat and when I placed my hand inside the pocket, there it is." Grissom said, he reached for his pocket and took out a small black box. He opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring, he bended his one knee and knelt. He looked up at Catherine and said with all his heart, "I love you Catherine Willows. Marry me."  
  
Catherine wasn't sure what to say, she was speechless for a minute before she was able to talk again and reasoned, "But we haven't been together for a whole year"  
  
"But I never stopped loving you. I have loved you for 21 years including that year that we were apart."  
  
"Gil please stand up!" she said as she moved side ways, she slid her way out of where she was cornered by the wall and Grissom, to avoid the very close proximity she had with him.  
  
Grissom stood up, and looked at her. She paced back and forth a little confused.  
  
"Catherine- - "  
  
"A lot of things have changed about me and you, what if it doesn't work out?" she asked  
  
Grissom walked over to her, he knelt again this time he held her hands and looked deep into her blue eyes.  
  
"The only change that happen to me is that I love you more today than yesterday... if that is even possible!"  
  
Catherine stared at him, letting the words sink in as she looked into his eyes and just like a flash all of the doubts in her mind vanished. She smiled with tears in her eyes and stepped nearer to him. She knelt and embraced him. She held his face and brushed her lips to him. "Is that a yes?" Grissom asked between kisses.  
  
Catherine smiled, while her tears kept pouring; she playfully slapped him on the arm and nodded in haste. She wanted to say a lot of things but it's seems like she has lost her voice.  
  
They both stood up with him holding her hands, he placed the ring on her finger. Catherine smiled and looked at him. They both smiled, she wrapped him in a tight embrace.  
  
She looked up and their eyes met again, though both of them have blurry eyes caused by the tears, the love in their eyes are still visible. Grissom's arms around Catherine's waist tightened he pulled her nearer to him, her arms still around his neck she pulled his head towards her and they started to kiss passionately. They both got lost into each other that it took them time to realize that they are being watched; they heard giggles and gasp.  
  
When they turned their heads to see where the noise was coming from they saw Lindsey giggling and is carried by Jonathan who looks so proud and is standing right next to Greg whose mouth is wide open and arms are lying in Jim Brass' shoulder who is smiling at them and is standing beside Nick who has a big smile on his face and arms are wrapped around a tearful Sara who is standing right next to a smirking Warrick.  
  
Amused with everyone's expression, Catherine asked, "How long have you guys been standing there?"  
  
"We just arrived, right in time to catch the 'I love you more today than yesterday ' part!" answered Warrick.  
  
"Jeez boss, I didn't know you could be that romantic!" Greg commented.  
  
Jonathan chuckled. Catherine eyed him, she raised eye brow and asked, "And you?"  
  
"Well I came in here with everybody else. But I did heard enough to almost want to kick your ass for a minute there." Jonathan teased.  
  
He entered thru the back door and has been in the kitchen the whole time. He and Lindsey have heard everything and both of them has also been wanting to shout 'Damn it Catherine! Say Yes! Say Yes!' after hearing all the doubts that Catherine have stated.  
  
Grissom laughed with Jonathan's statement. He then glanced at Catherine, his arms are still wrapped around her and her other hand is also wrapped around him; her head is resting in his chest.  
  
"Oh god, I could never appreciate any romantic movie after this!" Sara commented as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
Everybody chuckled and giggled.  
  
"Could you guys please untangle yourselves for a minute, I would really want to give a certain lady whom I haven't seen for a year a hug!" said Jim.  
  
Catherine moved away from Grissom to give Jim a hug. "I guess this means I'll have to stay at a hotel huh?"  
  
"No! I invited you here so you're staying at my place." Said Catherine  
  
"As much as I would love too, I don't think it's proper to interrupt you love birds. Besides I don't want to spend a week watching the two of you make out and hear you doing...somethin!" Jim said  
  
Catherine playfully whacked him in the arm. "Tell you what, since it's a Friday, why don't you and Gil just spend the weekend together, I'd be back to visit you on Sunday night."  
  
"I'd just take Lindsey with me, she could stay with me and Charlotte for the week end. Besides Charlotte took the week end on leave." Jonathan offered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh come on! I'd want to spend some more time with Lindsey I have a feeling I wouldn't be seeing you guys as often after this. Besides Linds is like a daughter to me, and Charlotte loves her more that she loves me!"  
  
Lindsey giggled. "I'd go get my stuff!" said Lindsey as she ran up and was followed by Greg.  
  
Grissom walked towards Catherine and placed his hand around her.  
  
"We still have to talk on the dates of your vacation leave" he stated at the three CSI's  
  
"But we want to spend time with Cath!" the three CSI's whined.  
  
"No need to worry! I'd be back to Vegas anyway!" Catherine replied. Grissom made her face him and asked in a low voice, "Are you sure your ready to let go of your life here?"  
  
"You and Linds are my life Gil. Besides, I thought you said we'd have a brand new start!" Catherine replied with a smile. And again they enveloped in a kiss.  
  
"Couldn't you guys wait till we go?!" said Jonathan  
  
"Hurry up!" Catherine and Grissom replied in unison.  
  
"It's really good thing I ask the cab to wait!" said Nick  
  
"You did?" asked Sara  
  
"I had a feeling something like this would happen!" Nick replied  
  
Jonathan gave Catherine a hug and placed his arm around Grissom to talk to him, "If you ever hurt Cath... I'll haunt you down!"  
  
"That would never happen" Grissom assured him.  
  
Catherine and Gil kissed Lindsey good-bye and watched them leave as they waved them all goodbye.  
  
"Now that we are all alone..." Grissom trailed off as he placed feather kisses on Catherine's face. Catherine giggled.  
  
She threw her arms around him, she looked deep into his eyes, sighed and said, "21 years Gil, we have been waiting for 21 years."  
  
"No use on looking back now when we have our whole life ahead of us." He replied as he carried her and swept her away from the floor.  
  
Catherine giggled, she looked at Gil her hands travelled at his chest then she remembered that he was shot, "Is your wound healing?"  
  
"The moment you said yes it healed"  
  
"No Grissom! Not that wound!"  
  
"Oh! Well, I wouldn't be flying of to Vegas if it hasn't!"  
  
They gazed at each other for a moment, until Grissom started walking up the stairs.  
  
"I love you Mr. Gil Grissom"  
  
"And I love you Mrs. Catherine Grissom"  
  
"Well, someone's excited to marry me!"  
  
"Like I'm the only one!"  
  
Catherine pulled Grissom to her as she closed her bedroom door.  
  
-END-   
  
Oh well, another happy ending. sighs I hope you liked my fic. I just hope my fics aren't too mushy! I just hope you enjoyed reading the whole thing.  
  
Another sigh this is actually the first fic I've written and finished with more that one chapter!! 


End file.
